Soul Search
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Preface of Midnight soul. Rory's life before Midnight Soul. Bella/Edward Jacob/Jessica Rosalie/Emmett ETC.. Being captured by the volturi? Check. Hitting Vampire Puberty? Check.
1. Pregnancies a Bitch

Chapter 1: Pregnancies a bitch

Isabella Marie Cullen sat in her and her husband's bed as she patted her pregnant stomach. She was Three months along, but since she and her husband where neither human, Carlisle had foretold that the pregnancy would be fast. Bella Cullen was Eighteen years old, almost and was a Vampire. She had not been one for long, three months actually and so was her family. The oldest was Carlisle Cullen, he was born in the 1840's and was decades old. Her husband was turned next, in 1917, dying from the Spanish influenza, Carlisle had turned him after, Elizabeth Mason; Edwards Mother had begged him to save her son.

Not long after Carlisle meet Esme. Esme was pregnant at the time and happy, but when her son had died after birth she went into depression. Weeks latter she threw herself off a cliff. Carlisle treated her and it hurt him to see her suffer and die so he turned her. The next to join the Cullen's was Rosalie Hale, She was a story all her own. Carlisle found her on the side of the road after she had been brutally raped by her fiancé and his friends. Rosalie wasn't the closet to Bella, she resented her when she had been human because she could grow old and have children and she could not. She also didn't like the fact that Bella was so quick and Igor to give up her humanity. Now this, Rose always wanted a baby, and the fact that Bella was getting one even after she had been turned infuriated her.

Carlisle had said that it would pass; Rosalie just needed time to get over the fact that she had been given a baby and it was not her fault. That she had not gotten pregnant with the intent to hurt Rose. Bella felt bad for Rosalie and told her as such. Rosalie had found Emmett years latter after he had gotten attacked by a bear. She had Carlisle turn him as she didn't trust herself, she and Emmett had married not long after. The last too members beside herself was Alice and Jasper. Jasper was in the Civil War and had been turned by a girl named Marie who was building a newborn army. Alice had been turned while she was in a Asylum and only remembered her name, Mary Alice Brendon, or Alice as she preferred.

Living the life of a Cullen was different and Bella loved her life or un-life. She had made up with Jacob and the Treaty was reformed. They where still not aloud to go onto the reservation but now they could freely hunt and ask help of the wolves when in danger. They could also turn humans but only if they asked. Jacob had begun to date Jessica Stanley after she introduced them and rumor had it he had imprinted on her.

"Love, are you listening?" Came her husbands voice, She turned her golden brown eyes to her lover and smiled at the mirror image golden eyes that greeted her. "Hmm?" She asked as she folded her hands on her stomach. "I asked what you thought of the name Marie." Edward asked as he held a baby book in his cold hands. Bella looked at him and shook her head, "Two words; Jasper's Sire." Bella said as she ran her hands through his hair. Edward nodded, understanding her meaning. "Jasmine?" He asked, and Bella snapped her head up a look of anger in her eyes. "Who the HELL IS JASMINE?" She yelled. Edward raised her eyebrow and laughed, "For the Baby Bella."

"Oh...right." Bella said as she looked down bashfully. If she could blush she would have. "I don't think so…after that when ever I here the name I'll start to blush mentally." She said. Edward sighed and shut the book. "Bella we have been through seven languages and origins for a name, and little Pringles still does not have a name." Edward said as he put a hand on her stomach. Bella opened her mouth but instead of words moans of pain came out.

"Bella; what's wrong?" Edward asked. Bella sucked in a breath and shot him a glare, her gold eyes now pure black. "What does it look like? Pringles is coming." She screamed and lay on the bed unable to move. Before he could move away Carlisle and the others rushed in. "How far apart is she?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at his father in shock. "What?" He asked. Alice rolled her eyes. "Centimeters' Edward, God didn't you go to medical school?" She asked. Bella screamed again and people gasped as they saw red blood start to soak her white dress. It was not her blood though, it wasn't even the babies, it was the animals she had recently ate. "God, this is worst then transforming! Get it out of me!" She yelled. Esme smiled and looked at her other two daughters. They were staring at Bella in shock. "Is she serious?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded, and Jasper gasped and took off from the room. "She is defiantly serious." Alice said as she sent her husband pity looks.

"Push Bella, she is almost out." Carlisle urged and Bella screamed before giving one last mighty push. "It's a Girl!" Carlisle said as he wrapped the baby in a pink blanket after cleaning off the blood. Edward took the baby and smiled, she looked like her mother from the picture he'd seen of Bella as a baby, and the only difference was the blue eyes that were slowly turning a weird brown with flecks of gold. Both were signs of her heritage. "Bella, do you want to hold her?" Edward asked as he brought the baby towards his wife. She shook her head and opened her black eyes. "No…keep her away. She smells too good…please I don't trust myself." Bella said. Edward brought the baby towards his chest quickly and everyone gasped.

"Edward. Name her Aurora. Aurora Renesemee Rose Carlie Alice Cullen." She said as she got up and leaped out their window not bothering to change her cloths. Edward sighed and looked down. "Hello Aurora Renesmee Rose Carlie Alice Cullen. Please don't kill me for such a long name when you're older." Edward said, causing the others to laugh as well.

**A year Latter……..**

"Rory!" Bella yelled as she walked around the house. Rory was now a year old but she looked, acted and was as intelligent as a three year old. She was half-vampire and as such aged faster. "Edward, have you found her?" Bella asked, her golden eyes filled with worry. Edward shook his head and sighed, Aurora had been playing on her blanket one moment and then the next she was gone. Rosalie came out next and looked to be as worried as Bella; her usually guarded gold eyes were clouded with worry and had more love then usual in them. After Aurora had been born she and Rose had bonded, turned out they had a lot in common.

"I'm sorry Bells, me and Emmett couldn't find her either." Rose said. Bella sighed and fell against the wall. Carlisle and Esme came next and Alice and Jasper were close behind. "Oh god, my baby is all alone. Edward we have to find Aurora." Bella said her eyes filling with venom that would never fall. "We'll find her….Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked as he noticed the bright smile on her face and also the after effects of shock. "She is in the woods. You'll never believe why." Alice said. Almost at once each Cullen took off to the forest and thirty minutes latter they came upon Aurora laying in the leaves three animal carcasses around her. One was a bear, a big grizzly, the second was a mountain lion and the last was a Bobcat.

"Looks like she found her favorites." Emmett said and let out a booming laugh which woke Rory. When she opened her eyes they where shocked to see the brown was no longer in her eyes. They where pure gold like all the others but unlike theirs traces of burnt orange was present, making it look like a sunset in her left eye. "Aurora Renesemee Rose Carlie Alice Cullen; where the hell have you been?!" Bella roared as she scooped the little Vampire up into her arms. Rory looked her mommy in confusion. "Mommy, why are you mad? I got thirsty and decided to find something to eat. You and daddy do it all the time." Rory said and blinked. Bella gasped and looked at Edward in shock. The silence was broken by laughter.


	2. Something to protect

**Chapter 2: Something to Protect**

**Last Time:**

_"Looks like she found her favourites." Emmett said and let out a booming laugh which woke Rory. When she opened her eyes they where shocked to see the brown was no longer in her eyes. They where pure gold like all the others but unlike theirs traces of burnt orange was present, making it look like a sunset in her left eye. "Aurora Renesemee Rose Carlie Alice Cullen; where the hell have you been?!" Bella roared as she scooped the little Vampire up into her arms. Rory looked her mommy in confusion. "Mommy, why are you mad? I got thirsty and decided to find something to eat. You and daddy do it all the time." Rory said and blinked. Bella gasped and looked at Edward in shock. The silence was broken by laughter._

**This Time::**

**

* * *

  
**

_Girl, what's come between you and me  
look right through me  
I won't let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I will go anywhere  
maybe you'll see me  
(ohhhh)_

Four year old Rory Cullen smiled as she jumped around her room, a hair brush in her hand as she sang into it. Down stairs she smirked as she heard her Mother and Father sigh, She was only four years old but she had the appearance of a five or even seven year old. She was really intelligent as well, considering her family taught her at home.

_We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read_

_We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see_

She giggled as she heard her her father faintly growl. He hated this song, it reminded him of his and her mothers relationship. Aurora knew deep down she shouldn't play it, the lyrics where to close to what the family felt about themselves. She on the other hand loved that it held a true fact to her and her family, if only they would take the time o listen to the lyrics.

_We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read_

_  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see_

_We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you see_

She smiled as the song ended and jumped up on her bed. Her room was beautiful, panted in Browns, reds, burnt oranges, and really cool greens, ivories and pinks with splashes of blues here and their. Her comforter and other bedding was a dark brown with light baby blues and Ivory. Her furniture was a dark chocolate color, while most her knick-knacks, like the ballerina's she kept around in varies colors of Purple, Blue, Pink even Yellow. Her night stand was layered with framed photos, most a plane Ivory. Her walls were painted a burnt Orange, with crimson red boarder, little Ivory and green flowers and leaves painted onto the wall.

Against the farthest wall was a stereo system and unlike most her family she had almost all kinds of music, the only kind she did not have was classical. The only ones close was her mothers Lullaby and her own. She laid in her bed and smiled, her life was perfect. Nothing could bring her down, nothing.

Famous last words?

**Edward's Pov:**

I said as I heard my daughter's music booming in her room. She was beautiful, my pride and joy, but the girl had no tact and was as rebellious as a teenager. Being only four this worried us, but Carlisle had said it was just the fact she was half vampire and that she grew at such a rate, to consider it her terrible twos. Bella had taken the fact so well, telling me repeatable she had been the same when she was young, though she was almost eight. At one she started to hunt, it had been a shock to find her in the forest, surrounded by three animal carcasses, we all got used to it; though I worry. I remember when I was human, I was bit of a player, but I was always a virgin. I never lied when I told Bella she was my first.

As time passed I began to settle down, especially when my father died. It was something I would never forget. The words he said on his death bed. _'My son, do you have something to protect?' _Back then this confused me but today I understand what he meant. I sighed as the music began to make my head spin, well as close to spinning as a vampire could get. I gritted my teeth and yelled,

"Rory! Turn off that damn song!" (End Pov) Edward turned as he heard Emmett burst into laughter. "Edward, the song had been off for ten minutes," Bella said a small smile on her face. Edward sighed and shook his head as he heard his daughter's bell like laughs. _'Yes Father, I have something to protect'_

**1 year Latter:**

"Aurora you know why you can not go to school!" Bella said as her five year old daughter, who looked ten maybe younger stood in front of her. Rory glared, she wanted to be normal to go to school and To have friends like others. "I wont lose control mother! It is not fair, you and daddy go to school as do my aunts and uncles!" Aurora whined. Edward looked between his daughter and wife and sighed. "You know that is not the only reason, god I wish you could go to school Rory. Its my fault you can not, but with the way you age we can not risk exposure." He said to his daughter, who glared more and stamped her foot.

"I hate you all!" She yelled and took off with every ounce of her vampire speed. "Rory!" Bella yelled before dry sobbing. Edward stared on in shock. Never had he been told by his baby girl, that she hated him and she never thought he would hear those words spoken from her innocent mouth. Edward looked behind him as he felt someones hand on his shoulder. He saw Carlisle and smiled, "She...she hates me Carlisle. My baby girl hates me." He whispered louded enough for the vampire to hear. "She doesent; she is only upset." He said. Edward shook his head and nodded. "Let go find..." He was cut off by screaming. "Aurora!" The family yelled together and took off.


	3. The Volturi

**Chapter 2: The Volturi  
**

**Last Time:**

_"I hate you all!" She yelled and took off with every ounce of her vampire speed. "Rory!" Bella yelled before dry sobbing. Edward stared on in shock. Never had he been told by his baby girl, that she hated him and she never thought he would hear those words spoken from her innocent mouth. Edward looked behind him as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He saw Carlisle and smiled, "She...she hates me Carlisle. My baby girl hates me." He whispered loud enough for the vampire to hear. "She doesn't; she is only upset." He said. Edward shook his head and nodded. "Let go find..." He was cut off by screaming. "Aurora!" The family yelled together and took off._

**This Time::**

**

* * *

  
**

"Shut Up you brat!" Said a female voice, Edward recognised as Jane. He gritted his teeth at the thought of the volturi having their hands on his daughter. They burst out into the clearing to see, Jane, Alec, Ciaus, and Aro himself. Aro was gazing at Rory with amazement and evil red eyes. Aurora was on the ground clutching her mid section."Ah...The Cullen's I see you have come to join us." Aro said and spread his arms as if to invite them. Carlisle stepped forward, "What do you want here Friend. We have done nothing wrong, we have even turned Bella." He said. Aro nodded before flicking his wrist towards the cowering Aurora. "Yes, But it seems you also turned something else. You know the laws against immortal Children." He said as he smirked a knelled beside the young girl. He trailed his hand lovingly across her cheek, making her whimper.

"Keep you hands off my daughter, Aro!" Bella yelled before rushing forward. Jane snarled and raised a hand, Bella just glared back and raised a eyebrow. "Was that supposed to do something Bitch?" She asked before Back handing Jane. Bella turned towards the others and sighed, "Sorry I've always wanted to backhand the bitch." Aro laughed and stood up. "Your daughter you say? She will be a wonderful addition to my guard, if she makes it a year as a immortal child." Aro said and had Alec pick her up. They could now see that Rory was unconscious. Carlisle snarled and snapped forward.

"She is not a immortal child Aro! She is my son and daughter birth child! She is only a child!" He said. Aro shrugged before shaking his head. "Nice try my friend, but you know we can not have children. Say goodbye to the child Cullen's." He said and turned to go. Rosalie cried out and ran forward the others coming forward with her. Ciaus acted on instinct by kicking Rose in the gut and slaming Emmett into the ground. he was caught by Edward's uppercut, but before anyone could do anything more Jane was using her power on each, even Bella who had let her shield down momentarily.

Without another word The volturi disappeared. Bella was the first to recover and she looked on, venom filling her eyes, before she let a out a long agonising scream of a feral animal. The Cullen Women where all dry sobbing and the men where confering their wives, while Edward looked on in sorrow. "We will get her back Bella, if I have to die trying, we will get our baby back.

**Volterra, Italy**

"LET ME GO!" Rory yelled as she was man handled into a cell. She screamed as she was slamed into the wall. She slowly slid down an landed on her butt. She looked up at her assailant, tears of both venom and water leaking down her face. The man gasped and shook his head. "Shut up brat! Your the property of the Volturi now." Rory snarled and launched forward only to be zaped back by bolts of lightning.

Alec looked over his shoulder to see one of his brothers, "Adam...thank you for that. She is very troublesome. Tell Aro I'm going hunting." Alec said and left. Adam walked forward, He was tall, about 24 in appearance and had blood red eyes and dirty blond hair to his shoulders. If it was not for his face and the fact Rory had never seen James, she would have sworn he was back from the dead.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Immortal child. Your family killed my Twin Brother." He said before briskly walking off. Aurora looked through bleary eyes at his retreating back, She looked at herself to see blood, leaking through her cloths and burn patches on her body, mostly her arms. She would need to feed if she had any hope of healing before she bleed to death, or the venom in her body kicked up its defence, making her age faster. With these thoughts she fell into unconsciousness.

**Forks, Washington**

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked as she rested her head in her hands. Edward leaned forward and kissed her head before looking at his family. "We go to Italy...I am at a lost though as to how we will get Aurora back. We can not take the whole Volturi on by ourselves." Carlisle said, his eyes where also glossy with venom. Rosalie growled and picked up a vase from where she was, she threw it at the wall and Bella jumped slightly not expecting it.

"So we just sit here? God knows what they could be doing to Aurora! They think she is a Immortal child for gods sake." She said, venom spilling over her cheeks for the first time in decades. "Rose we all know this is hard, we lost her too. We will get her back though. We are family, and family means no one gets left behind." Emmett said as he kissed away the venom. Rose laughed softly and said, "What show did you rip that off of Em?" Emmett laughed as he put his hand behind his head, Alice sighed and went to speak but was cut of by a vision.

_"Drink!" Ciaus said as he threw a young human child in front of Aurora. Aurora was chained to the wall, her cloths fried, she was only left in a under shirt that resembled a training bra, her pink tank top in shreds around her. Her jeans where in shreds as well, so much so it looked like a skirt where you could see her blue panties. She looked to have aged a few years, her wounds were extensive and her eyes where pure black. _

_"Never! I will never drink from a human." She yelled, hoarsely. She screamed as pain raked her body from the inside. From beside Ciaus came Jane, smiling merrily. "Oh little Aurora...we are going to have lots of fun with you, so much like your daddy. Lets see if you scream as much as him." She whispered smugly. Alec and Adam came out from the shadows and smiled. Adam had a bag, that ironicly looked like a doctors bag. Alec had a bucket of water and a sponge. _

_Adam came into the light and bent down To Rory's ear before hissing. " This is for my Brother, James and his mate, Victoria." Before placing his hand on her chest. Rory Gritted her teeth and as she was electrocuted from the inside out. Jane laughed and used her power at the same moment, and Alec used the sponge to squeeze water onto her abdomen. Aurora Screamed loud and full of pain, her lungs on fire as she screamed to god to let her die. _

Alice fell to the floor as she she clutched herself in a fatal position. Edward was growling, his eyes black as he swallowed back his venom. "Tho..those MONSTERS!" Alice said as she slowly got up with Jaspers help. Bella looked at Alice sadly before asking the question everyone else wanted to know. "What...What did you see Alice?" She asked and Alice looked up pain in her eyes and she was still shaking. "The...I saw Rory." She whispered. Carlisle leaned forward and soothed her shaking before asking, "Is she ok?" Alice shook her head, before falling back into Jaspers arms.

Esme put a hand over her mouth her eyes filled with venom as Carlisle looked to Edward to finish. "They were torturing her. She looked like hell, they tried to get her to drink from a human. She refused and Jane and Alec and Ciaus, a someone who looked like James began o torture her." He said. Bella looked at her husband before bursting into fresh dry sobs along with Esme. Rosalie was looking angrier then a lioness and was gripping onto Emmett, who was just as angry.

Carlisle looked shocked before looking to the roof and shouting, "A FOUR YEAR OLD GIRL, ARO! A FOUR YEAR OLD." this was the angeriest and most animalistic they had ever seen Carlisle.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys. I wish to ask you all to tell me what you think, this story is going well, at least I think so. I am trying hard not to make Aurora a Mary sue, and have decided she just doesn't need all those freaken names, so her middle name is now Alice Rose. I will go a edit the others soon, just so you know. _**

**_Also I have yet to get any reviews and I thrive on them, so please take a few seconds to write something, I am not asking for a paragraph or even a sentence, hell a Great job wood make my day. Picture's of the cast is up and the Hold on Sacred twilight will be over within the week as I have the next chapter almost done. _**

**_Thank you for reading,_**

**_Lily._**


	4. The Pack

**Chapter 2: The Pack  
**

**Last Time:**

_Esme put a hand over her mouth her eyes filled with venom as Carlisle looked to Edward to finish. "They were torturing her. She looked like hell, they tried to get her to drink from a human. She refused and Jane and Alec and Ciaus, a someone who looked like James began o torture her." He said. Bella looked at her husband before bursting into fresh dry sobs along with Esme. Rosalie was looking angrier then a lioness and was gripping onto Emmett, who was just as angry._

_Carlisle looked shocked before looking to the roof and shouting, "A FOUR YEAR OLD GIRL, ARO! A FOUR YEAR OLD." this was the angriest and most animalistic they had ever seen Carlisle._

**This Time::**

* * *

Bella clenched her fist at the thought of the Volturi hurting her baby girl. She slowly stood up and took out a small blue flip phone from her pocket. "Bells what are you doing?" Alice asked as she recovered from the shock and emotions of her vision. Bella looked up at her families curious faces she put on her resolve face and said in monotone, "Getting Help..." Rosalie gave a sigh of relief at the thought of someone doing something other then sitting around, though this relief was squished as Bella began to talk again. "Hello Billy, is Jake their?" She asked. Bella looked around at the others shocked faces but could only smirk, she was so unpredictable sometimes. "Yes thank you. Jake! Its great to here from you too, but this isn't a social call." She continued before letting out a harsh laugh. "No, I didn't leave the leach...its about Rory. Yes she is our daughter. I'm sorry to ask this of you But we need you help, I need your help, Aurora needs your help." She said in a rush.

The others just sat back, the didn't want to admit it out loud but they needed the help, all the help they could get. "She was kidnapped...by the Volturi. They think she is a immortal child, a child that is turned. No Jake that is not what she is, I birthed her and you know that...she ages just really fast until she hits a stopping point. Damn it Jacob, Alice just had a vision they are hurting her, torturing her. We cant get her back on our own, please help us, if not for Them for me, for a four year old girl." Bella said, venom filling her eyes.

Edward clenched his hand, they may have no idea what was being said by the mutt, but it was causing his wife distress. He was about to say something about it when she gasped and smiled the biggest smile since Aurora was Kidnapped. "Oh god thank you Jake, you wont regret this." She said and hung up. She turned to her family and smiled slightly. "Jacob is willing to help us, he is willing to bring 15 werewolves for back up with him, but please no fighting. He doesn't want any foul play, which means no Leaching off them as he put it." Bella said as she sat back down her phone in hand. Alice jumped up and walked over to Bella, "May I use your phone? Thanks" She said as Bella handed her the blue phone. "Alice who are you calling? I swear to god if its a beautician..." Esme began but was cut of by a glare from Alice. "I'm following Bells Example; Getting help. Hello, Kate, is Tanya their, thank you." Alice said into the phone.

**Volterra, Italy.**

_Rory's POV:_

Everything hurt was the first thing I noticed. The next was the dead corpse of a young man in the corner. The sight made me gag and almost splatter the floor with my breakfast. I hadn't killed the boy, I was sure..from the puddle of water on the floor beneath me my eyes were not red, they were not event the nice Golden color, they were cold black. My throat burned with thirst and I jumped as I heard the cries of a baby, I looked over and sure enough there was a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. It wasn't very old but it was causing me to lose control, I would not give these monsters the satisfaction. I would not be a monster.

I slowly crawled over to the baby, this was risky but the baby would freeze to death otherwise. Time like these I was happy my temperature was not as cold as a full vampire. The baby instantly became quite as I held it to my chest, Focusing on staying sane and helping the child so I would not slip and eat it. I was sure this was the reason the baby was here, they wanted me to slip, to drink. I would not, I'd sooner die. I looked down as I noticed the baby pulling on my sports bra. I chuckled, regretting it as my ribs soared in pain. "I'm..sorry Baby. I don't have any milk. I'm so sorry..I'll call you Anthony. Do you like that name?" I asked my maternal instincts kicking into overdrive. I found this ironic, I was only four almost five years old with the body of a eight or ten year mind though was almost as old as my siblings, in physical since anyway.

I watched as the baby giggled and I thought of ways to keep him alive. It was then I noticed a woman's body, not far from the young boys. A blue checker baby bag was beside her, I knew they had not left it on purpose, but I was thanking god for it. Hopefully it would have milk in it...Before that though I had to make sure to protect Anthony. I pulled the bag towards us and used the last amount of energy I had to put a full illusion on Anthony, a rock, and The baby bag; Now if they came back the rock would look like a dead Anthony, and the bag and Anthony would be invisible to their eyes.

I looked at the bag and rushed through it. The women must have been very paranoid as their was a knife in the bag along with holy water, and lots of baby bottles filled with milk, each in a small cooler. I took out one and almost blanched when the delicious smell of the baby attacked me. I stopped breathing and the fed the baby..I noticed from the woman's corpse she was blind, which meant their was a dog somewhere. I felt sick about eating dog, but if those monsters had somehow forgot about the carcasses or had underestimated me I would gladly eat the rest. I put the baby done on the soft bag a blanket over him, well two actually and I moved around slowly, pain racking my body every time I moved.

I smiled as I saw the body of a golden retriever, it looked to have had its neck snapped, the blood would be cold, and dead but it would have to do. I moved over and sunk my teeth into its neck. I almost spit it out at the nasty taste but I had no choice I would do this, Not for myself but for Anthony; For Anthony I would die.

**Alexa Pov:**

I sat in my room on the opposite side of the castle, my eyes closed as I watched the prisoner. She was beautiful and seemed to have grown older in the last few hours, but from what the others said she could be no older then six before. I had my suspicions that she was no immortal child, but as to what she was I did not know. I smiled slightly as I saw she found the baby my brothers, Alec and Adam left for her to eat. At first I thought for sure that was what she was going to do. I was shocked to see her pick it up and stall her breath, the words she whispered to the boy tugged at my heart strings.

_"I'm Sorry Baby. I don't have any milk. I'm so sorry... I'll call you Anthony. Do you like that name?"_

I was once human, like all vampires. I was 24 when my own Brother, Alec changed me. Alec was younger then me, our parents had died on us and I was left with him. I got married young, 18 and got pregnant when I was 23. It was a long and hard pregnancy, in the end my baby, my daughter, Dawn, died in my arms. I loved her and I still do…Aurora…her name was, reminded me of Dawn, her name even meant Dawn in Latin.

It was then I made my choice. I would help Aurora the best I could, and that meant I would not tell my brother or Adam about Anthony or the baby bag. I would sooner die then let another baby die like my Dawn.

**Aurora POV**

I stared down at Anthony as I wiped his mothers blood from his face and body. I was glad there was no cameras or I would have looked weird wiping air. I stared at his little lop sided smile and dimples, his gray/green eyes. He could be no older then a year, if that. I was young but I was already attached to him, I couldn't think of letting him go. Rose would be on my side, she always wanted a baby, she would let him stay, even if it wasn't hers. Rose had told her stories of the way she was before I was born. "Anthony Mason Cullen...My parents are going to kill me." She whispered into the babies ear.

Anthony giggled and she began to lean back, her eyes where bleeding back to their golden color but it would not last long, I laughed along with him and flexed my fingers. The burns that where on her body where healing but not much, they would never know...hopefully. I sighed and fixed Anthony inconspicuously on my chest as I leaned against the wall, thanking god they let me off those chains. I closed My eyes and began to sing.

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

I had heard the song as it was the one my mother sang to me to sleep with. I learned to sing it myself not long ago and had preformed it for my mother while playing my fathers piano, and Jasper accompanied me with a guitar. I smiled as Anthony's eyes drooped.

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

Her mother had always said she had the voice of a angel. She wasn't sure but she enjoyed singing. She wasn't singing loud, she really did not want a visit from Bitch, Bastard and Dipshit A.K.A. Jane, Alec and Adam. She felt her eyes drop and had enough time to set Anthony on the baby bag to sleep, encase the Volturi gave her a rude awakening. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Forks, Washington**

The Cullen's waited nervously for the pack and the Denali clan to arrive. Bella started to pace as the night came and finally Jasper had snapped, "Bells, please your emotions are killing me!" Bella looked at her brother sheepishly. "Sorry Jaz...I'm just wish the pack and Denali clan would hurry..." She was cut off though as two groups came into view. One was a group of golden eyed vampires the other a group of werewolves.

"Hello Edward, Bella, everyone." said a tallish strawberry blond hair. Alice squealed slightly and jumped forward to hug her. Bella just stared, she had not meet them before, obviously they knew the Cullen's. Jacob came forward and she could tell it took a lot of control for the Denali clan to not snap. "Bella, Cullen. I'd like to introduce you to the wolves." He said and pointed each one out.

"Over there is my second in command, Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, her brother Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quill Ateara, Yaxley Fairwell, his brothers, Terrence, Ethan and Jason." He said pointing to people on his left. Sam was tall and tan, with long black hair that was traditional on the tribe men, and dark brown eyes. Leah was tan and on the short side, her eyes where dark brown while her hair was long, and light medium brown. Her brother, was a little taller then her and had sandy brown hair and was just as tan. Embry and Quill looked much alike they could pass as relations. Both had dark hair on the long side and where tall but Embry was bulkier. The fairwell brothers where tan as well but had sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes, except Yaxley who had Grey. He quickly introduced the others and the strawberry blond stepped forward.

"Hello Bella, I'm Tanya the leader of the Denali clan, these are my sisters and brothers. Carmen and her mate** Eleazar**, **Kate**, and her mate Garrett. I also brought along two friends of ours...I figured you'd need all the help you could get. These are Vladimir and Stefan, they are a roman clan. They hold a grudge against the volturi for destroying their home in the 1500's." Tanya said as she introduced them. Though Bella caught on to a look she had when she introduced Vladimir.

Tanya was medium height and as beautiful as any vampire with golden eyes and strawberry blond hair. She looked kind enough. Carmen was shorter and had short black hair to her chin, And golden eyes that shined with love. Kate was a beautiful blond that could give Rosalie a run for her money, almost, the man beside her, Garrett, was tall with sandy blond hair in a rats tail and had rustic red eyes that seemed to be turning gold, which meant he was knew to the way of a vegetarian.

Vladimir was tall and muscular, his eyes where red, but where not the blood red she was used to...it looked to be a dull red sorta like a sunrise. His hair was short, to his chin and dark brown and he seemed to have facial hair which made him very cute in the ruggish way. Stefan was a little shorter and had the same color eyes and brown hair that was short. Bella was about to ask when she noticed another member, a boy, about 18 with the same red eyes with black hair.

"We heard about Aurora being a Half-bread..we decided to bring Nahuel, he to was born to a human mother. He is Physically 18 but he is really 76 years old. He is my son." Vladimir said.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**I have not read Breaking dawn yet, and do not know who's son Nahuel is, so I made it up, along with some of the appearnaces of the vampires and werewolves. I do own Anthony and the Fairwell brothers...oh and Alexa.**

**_Hey guys. I wish to ask you all to tell me what you think, this story is going well, at least I think so. I am trying hard not to make Aurora a Mary sue, and have decided she just doesn't need all those freaken names, so her middle name is now Alice Rose. I will go a edit the others soon, just so you know. _**

**_Also I have yet to get any reviews and I thrive on them, so please take a few seconds to write something, I am not asking for a paragraph or even a sentence, hell a Great job wood make my day. Picture's of the cast is up and the Hold on Sacred twilight will be over within the week as I have the next chapter almost done. _**

**_Thank you for reading,_**

**_Lily._**


	5. My Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not own anyone except, the fairwell brothers, Alexa, and Aurora an Anthony.**

**The Songs belong to Evanescence, though the one in the last chapter is Jessica Riddles.  
**

**Chapter 2: My Lullaby  
**

**Last Time:**

_Vladimir was tall and muscular, his eyes where red, but where not the blood red she was used to...it looked to be a dull red sort of like a sunrise. His hair was short, to his chin and dark brown and he seemed to have facial hair which made him very cute in the ruggish way. Stefan was a little shorter and had the same colour eyes and brown hair that was short. Bella was about to ask when she noticed another member, a boy, about 18 with the same red eyes with black hair._

_"We heard about Aurora being a Half-bread..we decided to bring Nahuel, he to was born to a human mother. He is Physically 18 but he is really 76 years old. He is my son." Vladimir said._

**This Time::**

* * *

**Aurora's Pov:**

I was awoken by electrical shocks to my stomach the next morning. I was happy then that I had been thoughtful enough to put Anthony and the baby bag in a isolated corner. My illusions where strong, even if Anthony started to cry I was sure no one but I could hear it. I would not let these monsters hurt my son. Yes I said it, my son. Mine, only mine....I had been here for what felt like days but I was sure was only a day, and Anthony was the only thing keeping me strong. For him I'd bring the world to its knees.

"Get up, mongrel!" I heard Adam snarl. I knew them each by name, the young one who appeared 15 maybe younger was Jane, or as I would call her, The Bitch. The boy around my parents age was Alec and he seemed a little on edge about the whole thing, like he realised something was wrong with me. He was to be Dipshit. Finally Adam, or as I would know him Bastard. He was really pissing me off, and although my power would allow me to cause them pain, sort of like Jane's mind power, I could not hold the illusion on Anthony and the bag and cause them pain at the same time.

Shaking, I stood up and was kicked back down by Adam. I lay their on the ground, I could not fight back, but I held hope my family, my parents would find me. They were looking for me, they had to be. I closed my dark golden, almost black eyes and waited for the pain to come, and I was not disappointed.

**Forks, Washington**

"I was able to get us a privet plane to Florence, Italy tonight. We will have to drive to Volterra." Carlisle said as he sat down in the Cullen living room with the 24 other people. After Vladimir had introduced Nahuel as his son, Carlisle had burst into question. Nahuel's mother, Veronica was a human Italian and had fallen in love with Vladimir. Two years latter Nahuel was the product but in the process Veronica died and was unable to be turned.

Nahuel grew at a exceptional rate and when he was five he looked 10 maybe even 13 if he wanted to be. Bella could see quite easily the attraction between Vladimir and Tanya, even if they did not, and Bella suspected Rose and Alice noticed as well. "That is great, sooner we can get this over with the better." Leah said as she tossed her curly hair over her shoulder. The Cullen's, even Rosalie rolled their eyes at the only female werewolf, but like good Vampires they kept their mouth shut. "Yes, now Bella, Edward. When we find Rory she will most likely be hungry and be enable to control herself...so please be careful. That goes for you too guys." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded and Alice brought out a thick red journal with a belt claps, that had 'Aurora Cullen' written on the cover in black script.

"Alice...is that what I think it is?" Bella asked. Rosalie looked at the book with wide eyes and Jasper was wincing as if remembering something. Emmett just looked on with a mischievous grin. "If your thinking Rory's Journal; Then yes. I found it inside a compartment of one of her stuffed animals, the key I found inside a little safe behind the picture of the unicorn on her wall." Alice said as she fiddled around with the leather journal. "Oh, I knew that Unicorn picture was suspicious." Bella said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, so you have finally found Rory's REAL," Rose began as she empathised the 'Real' to Emmett who hung his head. The Pack and The other Vampires looked on confused as Rosalie continued. "Journal...I suggest we put it back before it blows up on us." She said. Emmett looked at his wife like she had just confessed she was a lesbian and in love with Bella. Jake looked on before sighing and raising his hand slightly, "Excuse me but why are we discussing Aurora's diary?" He asked.

Carlisle sighed and put his head in his hand and Bella turned to him. "Sorry Jake...Its just that Rory is a child genius. She had been installing personally made technology into her room since she was two. Hence the safe behind the picture..we also know for certain their is a camera in the eyes of one of her teddy bears. She is a very privet person and may take it to the extreme. She is also very talented, musical and mental. She keeps almost everything important in this journal...she even has a decoy in his desk drew...she got Emmett with it once, we thought she was in love with Jasper for the longest time. The point is...this could be our chance to understand why she ran this morning, even understand her more. Its complicated." Bella said and Jake just blinked and nodded.

Alice sucked in a breath and took the key, the Cullen's held their breath as she turned the key and the book snaped open. Alice looked into Edward's eyes and all the sudden she burst into laughter. "Sorry, I was just asking where I should start...He suggest I start with the first entry and then skip ahead to the most recent" Alice said and sucked in a breath and began to read.

**September 20th, 2008  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just received you for my birthday, It has been a few days, true, but I have been thinking of how I would like to go through this. I have never had a journal, and writing has only recently been mastered by myself. I am 2 years old, but I look about 4 or five...I age really fast you see. My name is Aurora Rose Alice Cullen, though I don't know what possesed by mom to give me such a long name. Hence forth I am dropping the Rose unless it is a legal document, I know my Aunt rose will understand. My aunt Alice on the other hand...well there is a reason I am keeping Alice. One, I like the name, and two, my Aunt Alice scares me. _

_I guess I should explain why I age so fast, I am a Vampire, well a half- vampire. My mom got pregnant with me while she was human and only found out about me after she was turned, it was a miracle I survived with in her. I can tell you this mostly because no, I mean NO ONE, will be reading this, and two it is not like I will ever have any friends to tell so I must make due with you. I think I shall name you Rose, to make up for the fact I pretty much just disowned my aunts name. I love my life but sometimes I think I Would be better off dead, and I mean real dead not the undead kind. My family is made up of Full Vampires and sometimes I fill like I don't fit in._

_I have contemplated Suicide, do you think if I jumped of a cliff I'd die, or would my venom save me? I wont though, the look my parents give me, no my whole family is of pure love...I wont be selfish. One day maybe I'll be a full vampire...Its possible...part of me wants it the other screams for me to run away from it. I just don't know right now. _

_Love,_

**Rory Cullen**

Alice looked up after reading it, tears in her eyes. The new comers where looking on in shock and the only one who seemed to understand was Nahuel. Esme had begun to sob half way through and Bella and Edward were looking forward in alarm and shock. Alice sighed and began to flip through the book until she came upon a entry from some time before.

**June 12th, 2009**

_Dear Rose,_

_My Father had a surprise for me today. When He met my mother he wrote her a lullaby, it was really beautiful..almost my whole family has one, my grandmother and aunt Alice, I'm not sure about Rose but I think I want to make her one. I will soon, I am very talented with music instruments, Jasper taught me Guitar and my father taught me the Piano. I enjoy both, and I have begun to write my own lyrics and music, But back to the point, My dad wrote me a Lullaby, its beautiful...and since a section of my room is sound proof at the touch of a button (Curtsey of my brilliant mind) I have decided to record me playing it on my piano with lyrics...I hope someday I can sing it for him. _

_The Lyrics are below as is the CD...the miracle of mini CD's...and CD players. I hope you like it Rosie, (A new nickname for my favourite journal. **:)**)_

_Love,_

**_Rory Cullen_**

Alice took off the CD that attached to the bottom and Emmett brought forth a CD player for the special CD and Alice pressed play as a song came over the speakers. The music started off mellow and the piano but became a little more airy as it continued then a beautiful voice came over the speakers with the piano.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with me.  
I'm gonna let it go.

The Cullen's stared on in disbelief. "She...she wrote those lyrics for...god what have we done?" Edward asked as venom filled his vision. "She is so...beautiful..." Rosalie whispered. Before anything else could be said a well known voice to the Cullen's came on. "Hello guys...I figured you've ether been given this CD by myself or Alice or Emmett have finally found my real diary. Ether way if you aren't me, something is seriously wrong. Ether I have followed through with my decision to jump of a cliff, and I am dead, or I am for some reason not home. Believe me If it is the second their will be hell to pay." Came the voice. Rose Smirked and Alice and Emmett squeaked. Edward and Bella just stared in disbelief as Esme had her head in the crock of Carlisle's shoulder.

"You just heard the lullaby my father made with some lyrics. If you read the entry which I am sure you did then you know I said I knew Alice and Esme had a lullaby but not Rose so, I wrote one, with lyrics. Please don't get offended Rosalie, just listen." Rory's voice said and the piano began again.

You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care.  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?

Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust.

Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know.

Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once.

If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you

Oh...oh...oh....oh....oh....oh.......oh..........

When the music was over Rosalie burst into laughter. Everyone looked at her like she was insane but she just smiled and recited a part of the song.

"Mary had a lamb. His eyes black as coals. If we play very quiet, my lamb, mary never has to know." She burst back into laughter the CD kicked off. "She is referring to you and Jasper Alice." Rose said as she composed herself. Carlisle chuckled as did Emmett. Alice just looked and blinked and Jasper laughed. Bella had relaxed against her husband as she listened to her daughters voice. Esme looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "We should get ready, we have to be at the air port in a hour." She said and everyone nodded.

A hour latter the cullens plus 24 were on their way to Volterra.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**I have not read Breaking dawn yet, and do not know who's son Nahuel is, so I made it up, along with some of the appearances of the vampires and werewolves. I do own Anthony and the Fairwell brothers...oh and Alexa.**

**_Hey guys. I wish to ask you all to tell me what you think, this story is going well, at least I think so. I am trying hard not to make Aurora a Mary sue, and have decided she just doesn't need all those freaken names, so her middle name is now Alice Rose. I will go a edit the others soon, just so you know. _**

**_Also I have yet to get any reviews and I thrive on them, so please take a few seconds to write something, I am not asking for a paragraph or even a sentence, hell a Great job wood make my day. Picture's of the cast is up and the Hold on Sacred twilight will be over within the week as I have the next chapter almost done. _**

**_Thank you for reading,_**

**_Lily._**


	6. Dying Inside

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not own anyone except, the fairwell brothers, Alexa, and Aurora an Anthony.**

**The Songs belong to Evanescence, though the one in the last chapter is Jessica Riddles.  
**

Last Time

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you_

_Oh...oh...oh....oh....oh....oh.......oh.........._

_**When the music was over Rosalie burst into laughter. Everyone looked at her like she was insane but she just smiled and recited a part of the song.**_

_**"Mary had a lamb. His eyes black as coals. If we play very quiet, my lamb, mary never has to know." She burst back into laughter the CD kicked off. "She is referring to you and Jasper Alice." Rose said as she composed herself. Carlisle chuckled as did Emmett. Alice just looked and blinked and Jasper laughed. Bella had relaxed against her husband as she listened to her daughters voice. Esme looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "We should get ready, we have to be at the air port in a hour." She said and everyone nodded.**_

_**A hour latter the Cullen's plus 24 were on their way to Volterra.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dying inside**

**Carlisle's POV:**

How could this have happened. It seemed like so long ago that Rory was playing in the back yard with Emmett, wrestling. Now here we where in Florence, Italy outside Volterra, getting ready to attack the volturi to get her back. I remember the day Aurora was born, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I was and still am proud to call her my granddaughter.

There was times during Bella's pregnancy we thought we would lose her, but she was a strong child even then. Rosalie softened up a lot at Aurora's arrival. She was the daughter she never got to have, and Bella never minded to share. Even Esme was in love with the small baby, and it seemed like Aurora Rose Alice Cullen was all we could talk or think about.

Then when she was a year old and Bella told us she had lost her. Rosalie was shocked, and would have taken it out on Bella, but we all knew it was not her fault. Rory was a year old half vampire who looked three or even five. I remember well the looks on our faces when we found her surrounded by bear carcases. The most amusing memory I have though is when we found out about her in genius technology enhanced room.

**Flash Back::**

**November 13th, 2009**

_"Esme! Help!" Came Emmett's terrified voice. Everyone came into the living area to see robotic bats flying around Emmett who was covered in Honey, was shirtless, and had feathers stuck to himself. Alice was doubled over and Jasper was trying hard to not laugh. Bella was looking confused and Edward was standing beside her a arm around her waist and a eyebrow raised. "My Clean Living room!" Esme yelled as Emmett fell onto the carpeted floor and started to roll around._

_Carlisle sighed and looked shocked as the Bats gave a loud screech and flew out of the house. Emmett slowly got out of his feta position and looked around as if expecting something to jump out. "Edward...Dude your daughter....." Emmett didn't get to finish though as he shuddered as a cold, but young voice asked from the stair well._

_"I'm what Emmett?" Emmett jumped as a three year old, who looked at least five came down the stairs in a pink long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. "EVIL! GET THAT DEMON AWAY!" Emmett screamed as he ran behind Carlisle. Rory stoped and raised a eyebrow much like her father had down before. "Em, Why are you covered in honey and Feathers?" She asked innocently. Bella and Edward could tell trouble was coming._

_"Oh, like you don't know! You evil girl, you did this to me." Emmett said as he pointed a honey, feather covered finger at her. The Cullen's watched amazed as her angelic features contorted into a angry, cold mask. Her indifferent posture reminding Jasper of a war soldier. "Really? You just happened to trip the alarms by doing laundry?" She asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. Jasper blinked, she was even using military words._

_"Aurora Cullen! What Alarms?" Bella asked folding her arms over her chest much like Rory's where now. Rory sighed and rolled her golden eyes. "The motion sensors, that go off as soon as someone goes towards my Desk, closet or even thinks of going under my bed. I was in Roses room seeing if she had any more Rose and Morning Due Shampoo when I heard the alarms go off from my remote control. I instantly pressed the red button, and activated my mechanic bats. They attacked Emmett taking his shirt, then he must of triped the honey sensors and got covered, the problem with that is, once its been triped the feathers are triped as soon as he goes to leave the room. The way I see it, he got off lucky." Rory said shrugging._

_"What do you mean Lucky?" Emmett asked. Rory smirked, "Lets put it this way, you could have lost a hand."_

**End Flash-back.**

I chuckled at the memory. There was so many good memories, the one that was my most treasured happened three weeks after her birth. Bella and Edward decided to go on another honeymoon, as had Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett where on a hunting trip and that only left me a Esme at home, we were charged with watching Aurora.

**Flashback::  
**

**October 12 2006**

_"Now, make sure she gets plenty of sleep..." Began Bella's voice as a small baby like snort sounded from the play penn in the living area. Bella rolled her eyes as Edward smirked and Carlisle smiled at the interaction. After over three centuries his family was complete. " Last but not least..please try to get her to eat human food." Bella finished and Aurora burst into laughter from her penn. Carlisle shock his head, he agreed with Rory, Bella should really stop trying, But he wasn't going to tell Bella that, He shuddered at the thought._

_"Relax Bella..Me and Esme can handle Aurora. Go and have fun, we will se you in three weeks." Carlisle said and as they left for the car he waved and shut the door. He entered the living area to see Aurora in her penn crouching like a cat, before he could think or react she ran forward and with inhuman speed she jumped over the fence and landed gracefully on her legs. This would have looked slightly more natural if she wasn't a three week year old baby who looked at least 1 or 2, and acted five or seven. She turned to him, her big eyes looking up at him, and lifted her arms. He obediently lifted her up and began to walk to the kitchen. _

_Carlisle put her in her chair and looked at her. Her brown eyes with their golden specks. "So, Rory what do you wish to eat?" He asked and he chuckled as her face scrunched up in thought. "Bear!" She said, a smile on her face. Carlisle sighed and shook his head. Aurora loved Bear Blood, Bella had gotten her a brown teddy bear a few weeks ago and she had laid eyes on it and attacked. When she was finished it was in shreds and part of it was hanging out of her mouth the eye most apparent. Bella had almost had a heart attack and Emmett had nearly restarted his heart with his laughter. _

_"You mother said you where to eat Food, how about eggs?" He asked, but was rewarded with the most blank and hateful look he had ever seen. It made him want to cringe. She shook his head and made her lip Trimble, her eyes tear up. "Please Granddaddy?" She said and Carlisle caved and went to fill her sippy cup with bear blood. Bella would not be amused. _

**End Flash:**

I came out of my thoughts as Alice yelled, hyper. "Where here! Now lets go get Aurora!" (End Carlisle's pov)

**Edward's Pov:**

I watched silently as the landscape disappeared. Carlisle was sitting next to me, his eyes glazed over. It was apparent he was thinking of the good day, I chuckled slightly at the memory of the metal bats and Emmett's. Ever since that day Emmett was terrified of bats. Aurora was a brilliant girl, especially since she was only four going on five. I looked down at my wife, my beautiful Bella, Thinking of her makes me think of Rory. Bella always says Rory will be just like me, but I pray she is wrong. I'm a monster, I so not wish my Daughter to be a monster. It is why I am so protective and demanding of what music she listens to. Someday she may lose control, she may start to think of herself the way I think of myself and I don't want that.

I guess its my fault, I cursed her to this. I helped create her, and Bella was human when she was conceived so it was my DNA that made her what she is. I close my eyes and was shocked to see my daughter smiling face. I drifted into a since of sleep but it wasn't I don't really know what it was.

_**Mind Scape:::**_

_**I walked forward, I recognised this place. It was mine and Bella's meadow, and sitting in the middle was a young girl with long brown/bronze hair and golden eyes. She was dressed in a Light baby blue dress and had a little boy in her arms. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile as she spoke. "I see you finally came, Dad." I walked forward as she motioned for to. I sat down and noticed the sun was shining as I caught glimpse of my sparkling hand. She just giggled and rocked the baby boy. "Rory? What is going on?" I asked. She turned to me with a serous look.**_

_**"This is my mind, I called you here." She began and handed the baby to me. I tried to resist but she shook her head and made me. The baby was cute I had to admit, I wondered though who he was. "I'm in so much pain, Daddy. It feels like I'm dying inside. I called you here to let you know I love you and that if I Don't make it back to take care of him." She said as she motioned to the boy. I looked at her sharply. "I don't understand." i said and she continued with a smile.**_

_**"Right now my body is in the volturi castle and it is slowly dying. I have had nothing to eat and the only thing the offer is human. I refuse to become a monster. I found him on my first day there. His mother and brother had been killed and he was left, I think to tempt me. He was so cold, I could not let him die, so I used all my strength to put a illusion on him and the baby bag left. I have had some blood, a dog carcase was left, I assume by accident, It helped but very little. This is taking everything I have to bring you here, to keep myself here through the pain." She said, as I looked at her my heart slowly broke. "I named him Anthony Mason Cullen...My son. I don't know what will happen in the coming days, but please take care of him, save him." She said and collapsed in pain. Her appearance changed. Her eyes turned black with a little gold riming the irises, and her cloths where coted in blood, her nose was bleeding and it appeared burn marks where on her body. "Please, Help us, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She said and lt out a agonising scream and she slowly disappeared along with everything else.**_

_**End Scape::**_

I was jerked out by Alice's voice, "Where here! Lets go get Aurora now!" I couldn't agree more.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**I have not read Breaking dawn yet, and do not know who's son Nahuel is, so I made it up, along with some of the appearances of the vampires and werewolves. I do own Anthony and the Fairwell brothers...oh and Alexa.**

**_Hey guys. I wish to ask you all to tell me what you think, this story is going well, at least I think so. I am trying hard not to make Aurora a Mary sue, and have decided she just doesn't need all those freaken names, so her middle name is now Alice Rose. I will go a edit the others soon, just so you know. _**

**_Also I have yet to get any reviews and I thrive on them, so please take a few seconds to write something, I am not asking for a paragraph or even a sentence, hell a Great job wood make my day. Picture's of the cast is up and the Hold on Sacred twilight will be over within the week as I have the next chapter almost done. _**

**_Thank you for reading,_**

**_Lily._**


	7. Not my Son, Bitch!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not own anyone except, the fairwell brothers, Alexa, and Aurora an Anthony.**

**The Songs belong to Evanescence, though the one in the last chapter is Jessica Riddles.  
**

_**Previously**_

_**"Right now my body is in the volturi castle and it is slowly dying. I have had nothing to eat and the only thing the offer is human. I refuse to become a monster. I found him on my first day there. His mother and brother had been killed and he was left, I think to tempt me. He was so cold, I could not let him die, so I used all my strength to put a illusion on him and the baby bag left. I have had some blood, a dog carcase was left, I assume by accident, It helped but very little. This is taking everything I have to bring you here, to keep myself here through the pain." She said, as I looked at her my heart slowly broke. "I named him Anthony Mason Cullen...My son. I don't know what will happen in the coming days, but please take care of him, save him." She said and collapsed in pain. Her appearance changed. Her eyes turned black with a little gold riming the irises, and her cloths where coted in blood, her nose was bleeding and it appeared burn marks where on her body. "Please, Help us, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She said and lt out a agonising scream and she slowly disappeared along with everything else.**_

_**End Scape::**_

I was jerked out by Alice's voice, "Where here! Lets go get Aurora now!" I couldn't agree more.

This Time:::

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not my Son, Bitch!**

**Aurora's Pov: **

I held Anthony close to me, the bottle of formula in my hands. He was clutching it with chubby fist and for the first time I felt renewed hope. My family would find me and even if I died I made sure Dad would keep Anthony safe. I flinched as I tried to move my left leg, it was broken, along with almost everything else in my body. I cursed myself for being so week, My powers would have been able to help me, as my Illusions had been growing stronger since I was little.

I never told my parents but like Jane I could cause people to think they where in pain, but it would simply be a illusion, a elaborate one, so real they imagined blood on their person, like a bleeding nose. I was tempted to use it, but I was in shape to move, or cause pain and keep up Anthony's illusions. I kissed Anthony;s head and layed him down to sleep just as a women I didn't recognise came in. She looked a bit like Alec, with Long Black hair, her eyes though unlike most vampire were Bright Sapphire Blue.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, but she didn't seem to have any ill will. I felt her prop my head up and tip a cup into my mouth. My eyes flew open as the animal blood touched my lips. I drank until there was nothing left and then grasped onto the women's arms as she started to glow blue. I felt feeling return to my legs, my wounds stop hurting and my strength return. I looked down to notice my bones where mended but other wounds were still present, funny as I couldn't feel them. "What did you do to me?" I asked in a horse voice.

She looked at me and smiled, "I'm Helping you to keep Anthony safe. Rest I fear the guards will be back before long." She said and before I could protest I was in a painless sleep. I only heard the faint Russell of the women leaving.

**Volterra Hotel:**

"So What the game plane?" Jacob asked. Bella and Edward stood up and walked towards a bag that had sedative in it. "Like Carlisle said Rory may be hungry, so we may have to sedate her...Everyone will carry one on them encase. Otherwise we just attack, I don't know of any other way to go about it." Edward said. Jasper stood next and like a soldier he said, "Edward is right, but we need to split into groups. Group A will have Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Jacob, Leah, Rosalie and Esme, the rest will guard the perimeter and shadow the first group." Everyone nodded and together they headed for the vans they had rented.

They arrived in front of Volterra Castle within thirty minutes.

**Aurora's Cell:**

Rory was woken by the cries of Anthony and was greeted by pain. She slowly stood up to see Alec, Jane and Adam in the room. Jane was holding Anthony like he was dirt and Adam was zapping her with the lightening. She gasped and realised with all the pain numbed she had let her guard down and in the process her illusions.

_'piece of shit, I'm going to enjoy eating him.'_ Rory heard Jane say in her mind as she stood up during the pain, she snapped her head to Jane to see her lowering her mouth to her sons neck.

"Not my Son, Bitch!" She yelled and squinted her eyes lightly. Jane screamed in pain and dropped the Baby, Aurora used all her speed to push through the pain and catch Anthony just in time. She looked up at the stunned guard and glared and all three went down in pain again. She grunted as she felt her energy leave her and the numbness she felt on the old injuries fade. She

Closed her eyes and focused on the thought in the castle.

_'I wonder if this women would scream as much as she fears....'_

_'Ohhh...taste divine.' _

_'Oh shit! Someone needs to tell Aro the....ARGG!'_

_'Where are you Rory?'_

Rory snapped her eyes open as she smiled. That was her Mothers head, She was the only one who was able to get into her mothers head, and she would know that voice anywhere. She snuggled Anthony closer to her and ran out of the room as fast as she could go with the pain returning full force. She rounded a corner to come face to face with....her mother and father. Bella gasped and scooped her into a bear hug. Rory only had time to shield Anthony from harm and she grunted a small scream in pain. Her mother instantly let her go and she smiled, "Mom, Dad I am so happy to see you." She said happily as Rosalie, Carlisle, and others came forward the only other ones she knew were Esme and Jasper. Rosalie smiled but her eyes caught sight of Anthony at the same as she caught his smell, and she looked down her eyes wide.

"Rory..." She began a unsure look on her face.

"I Know what your thinking Rose, but please let me explain at home, right now we need to get out of here..." She said.

"Your not going anywhere." Came a cold voice.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**_Sorry its so short but I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can focus on Midnight Soul, and of course Sacred Twilight.  
_**

**I have not read Breaking dawn yet, and do not know who's son Nahuel is, so I made it up, along with some of the appearances of the vampires and werewolves. I do own Anthony and the Fairwell brothers...oh and Alexa.**

**_Hey guys. I wish to ask you all to tell me what you think, this story is going well, at least I think so. I am trying hard not to make Aurora a Mary sue, and have decided she just doesn't need all those freaken names, so her middle name is now Alice Rose. I will go a edit the others soon, just so you know. _**

**_Also I have yet to get any reviews and I thrive on them, so please take a few seconds to write something, I am not asking for a paragraph or even a sentence, hell a Great job wood make my day. Picture's of the cast is up and the Hold on Sacred twilight will be over within the week as I have the next chapter almost done. _**

**_Thank you for reading,_**

**_Lily._**


End file.
